Talk:Bloody Hell/@comment-26133684-20150222003258
Marlene has ruined PLL, so many plot holes like why would mona trust A again, after A nearly ran them over.How she said in the mirror i win alison, the fight between spencer and boardshorts.These questions still need answering "That Night" -Why was Cece dressed like Alison that night? -Why was Bethany dressed like Alison that night? -What were Cece and Melissa talking about that night? -Why did Alison want Jenna to think Garrett killed her that night? -Who was Mrs. DiLaurentis talking to on the phone that night? -Who was Melissa on the phone with that night? -Who hit Alison with the rock? -Who hit Bethany with a shovel? -How did Grunwald know Alison was buried? ____________________ Season 1 -Why did -A visit Mrs. Potter’s grave? -Who was the guy Wilden was asking Hanna about in the yearbook? ____________________ Season 2 -Who moved (and shot) Ian’s body? -Was Mona Alison’s only -A? Or was it a team then too? -What was the deal with the hockey stick? And who buried it? -Were the pictures Jason had of Aria really Alison’s? If so, what was she doing with them? -Who set the fire Jenna was in? (the second one) ____________________ Season 3 -Who dug up Ali’s grave in 3x01? -Why was Holden with Emily “that night”? -Who called Emily from Spencer’s phone at midnight “that night”? -Who is red coat? -Why did Alison have the bloody lip Mrs. Hastings saw? -Why did Toby try to run Lucas over with his car? -Who gave Alison the anklet the police were looking for for two years? -Why is Hanna’s blood on the anklet? -Where did Jason get his stab wound? -Who did Jason pay $50,000? -Was Ali ever pregnant? -Who killed Garrett? -Was Ali ever with Wilden? -Who is beach hottie? -Who is the guy that knew Emily’s name in 3x21? -Why did Ali need all that money from Byron? -Why did Cece kill Wilden? -Who pulled the other girls out of the fire if Ali only pulled out Hanna? ____________________ Season 4 -Who is black veil? -Who almost drowned Jenna? -Who was staying in the DiLaurentis crawl space? -Why did Ali have masks made of herself? -How did Grunwald and Ali meet? -Who did Wren call in 4x10? -Who was Ali’s friend’s boyfriend who pulled a gun on her? -Who put the knives in Jake’s punching bag? -Who smashed Connor’s car? -Who drove the car into Emily’s house? -Where was Jason instead of rehab? -Who is in Alison’s grave? Bethany Young. -Is Sara Harvey important? -Why did Cece kill Wilden? -What did Melissa whisper to Peter Hasting’s in 4x24? She buried/killed Bethany Young. -Who owned the club Alison was staying at while she was gone? -Who killed Mrs. D? ____________________ Season 5 -What was with the painting Alison saw in 5x04? Gave her flashback to the basement she was staying in while hiding. -Who was Mona talking to in the hair salon at the end of 5x04? -How did Alison get the scar on her thigh? Cyrus (maybe…full story?) -How is Bethany Young connected to Alison’s attempted murder? -Why is Sydney dressing like Jenna? -Who killed Mona?